New Beginnings
by xcgirl3
Summary: This little fic takes place in the episode where Izzie is on the bathroom floor, all day after Denny dies. New charcter is Madison, Meredith's younger sister. Madison tries to get Izzie up and speaks to her like no one else doesONE SHOT


_**New Beginnings**_

**A/N: Madison is Meredith's little sister and is living with Meredith, George, and Izzie. This is the episode that we see with Izzie on the floor all day after Denny dies.**

**Song is "How to save a Life," by The Fray**

"You know I think someone needs to talk to her. It's been an hour." Christina says impatiently.

The group is standing in the middle of the house, in the kitchen, all doing something useless. George and Alex are playing poker, Christina is "reading" (more like pacing around the room), and Callie is cooking.

"I could, you know, talk to her, try to get her up maybe." Madison offers.

"That's not that bad of an idea actually. I mean Madison is the only one who hasn't talked to her, God knows we've all tried." Callie says while making everyone a plate of food.

"Well _I _think it's a good idea, but we should probably ask Meredith." Christina says slowly as if not to upset Madison about having to _ask_ her older sister.

"No! Come on, we don't _really_ have to ask Meredith do we? I mean seriously we don't have to tell her everything right? I bet she'll say 'No, Maddie is not emotionally grown up to handle that' word for word, I bet that is what she says." Madison explodes while sending the food on her fork flying. "I mean just because he died doesn't mean I don't have any advice!"

"Oh really? Word for word, huh? You want to bet on that?" Karev questions.

"Yes I will Alex," Madison replies.

Just then Meredith comes in walking from the bathroom, where Izzie is, carrying with her a plate of untouched food.

"Hey Mere, we have an idea," Christina starts, "How about Madison talk to Izzie?"

"No."

"Why?" Madison asks.

"Because you're not emotionally grown up to handle that," Meredith says simply while scraping food off the plate.

"Ha! Five bucks," Maddie says as she walks over and grabs a bill from Karev.

"Seriously, Meredith, give her a chance." George says.

"I just really don't know…." Meredith starts.

"Meredith, come on! I'm going to talk to Izzie, and I don't care what you think. I'm going to give it a try. I mean all of you guys can't do it, so let me try." Madison says roughly.

"Ok," Meredith says quietly. The whole room remains quiet as Madison stalks out of the kitchen.

**BATHROOM**

"Hey," Maddie says as she drops the food she was carrying on the toilet. She lies on the floor next to Izzie and looks her in the eyes. "You know, I know all of them tried to talk to you, and I know they really want you to get up and eat something, but I seriously don't care what they want."

**_Where did I go wrong?..._**

"And I know everyone is like 'Oh, I know how you feel and it will be ok' but that is bullshit, you know that, I know that. Because chances are they have no idea how you feel, they can't even grasp it. And you know it's probably not going to be ok."

_**I lost a friend…**_

"Izzie, they want you to get up off the floor, and come out, and I do too, I want my Aunt Izzie back. I want the Izzie who listens to all my problems, and helps me get out of trouble with Meredith. But that's me being selfish. I am not lying on this floor to try and get you up I am lying here because you are, and I want to know what you're thinking now."

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness...**_

"And Izzie I know it's hard to move on, but in a way, you're not. I mean you are certainly not going to forget about Denny, but you know he would still want to you continue on with your life."

_**And I would have stayed up, with you all night…**_

"So Aunt Iz, let it all out, all of it, everything that you're feeling. I tell you all of my problems, so let me help you with yours. If you want to cry, just cry, or talk whatever you want Izzie. So yeah, that was my speech."

_**Had I known how to save a life…**_

Then Izzie gently eased herself up off the floor, gazed at Madison, and said, "I'm ready." As Madison promised she was there for Izzie.

"Ok," Madison says quietly as she unzips her prom dress. "Let's get you changed."

"Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for actually understanding."

"You're welcome," Maddie says softly as she opens up the bathroom door. That door for Madison was just a door, but for Izzie it was a new beginning.

_**How to Save a Life…**_

****

**A/N: well hoped you liked my little ficlet/songlet**

**R&R**


End file.
